<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Danganronpa V6: Despair on a Plane by atmmmmm</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26603086">Danganronpa V6: Despair on a Plane</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/atmmmmm/pseuds/atmmmmm'>atmmmmm</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Airplanes, Attempted Murder, Childhood Trauma, Creative License, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Established Relationship, Fan Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Fancy Setting, Field Trip, Flashbacks, Gen, Homoeroticism, Homophobia, I think all of the students that get involved in relationships of any kind are 18, I'm nonbinary myself so I'm excited to write as them, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Killing, Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Killing Game Executions (Dangan Ronpa), Killing Game is a TV Show (Dangan Ronpa), Mercy Killing, Multi, Murder, Murder Mystery, Nonbinary Character, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Past Child Abuse, Plot Twists, Revenge, Students, Teachers, Trauma, Underage Drinking, Verbal Abuse, also the game being a tv show covers up stuff that may not make sense but still, as a disclaimer because I'm just trying to write cool kills, bottle episode, but also none of it is clearly shown, but it doesn't show up until later, but only for the students that are 17 and up, it's only implied and hinted at, no new mascot, only during a flashback though, there's teacher chaperones, there's two! :), well kind of, well kind of since it's on a jet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:01:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,475</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26603086</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/atmmmmm/pseuds/atmmmmm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An all-expenses paid trip from Japan to America to just be normal students for once and sightsee... what could go wrong with that? </p><p>16 students will be accompanied by 5 teacher chaperones - four teachers and one member of the administration - and will eventually find out that almost everything will go awry during their flight. How many will be alive when the plane lands? Will the plane even land? What's taking it so long, anyways?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A one time trip from Japan to the USA. Well, that’s what it said on the field trip flyer; an all-expenses paid trip on what was rumored to be the biggest jumbo private jet in the world. For some reason, Masanori Endo hadn’t felt nervous about even the concept of this at all. His parents were the one worrying over nothing. And yet, they constantly worried about him. They worried when, after being selected to enroll into Hope’s Peak Academy as the Ultimate Bō Artist, he shaved half of his black hair and dyed the other half bright blue. They worried when he was “unkempt” when he only wore his uniform in a way that was stylish. They worried when he came home one day with an infinity symbol tattooed on the underside of his forearm. They worried when he was starting to express himself in ways that didn’t align with their values. Who cares if he took pride in his appearance and didn’t take shit from anyone? That was the way to be! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Masanori had no time for their worries. So, when he insisted that he would go on this trip in order to learn more, they agreed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, at least you want to learn,” his father had said rather snidely, as if Masanori had never wanted to learn in his whole life. The truth was the exact opposite; Masanori was constantly yearning for more information. Ignorance was not bliss in Masanori’s eyes and he didn’t care if he would be “traumatized” from learning “too much”. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Masanori truly came here for two reasons; the first reason was to learn the life of Americans, while the second reason was to get away from his family for a whole month. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello!” A teacher chaperone popped up from out of nowhere. He had jumped back, gripping his suitcase even tighter than he originally was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ohh, your hair’s so nice!” she cooed, pointing at his hair. However, their hairstyles could be compared; her hair was also half-black and half-unnatural, but the other side was pink. Her hair was also long, straight, and sleek. Masanori thought it looked very healthy and almost silky. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My name’s Miss Mori!” She said with a friendly wave and an even friendlier smile, “Who are you?” Her clothes were rather trendy and “in” for the time; she wore a button-up blouse with poofy sleeves over a black corset harness, a little bow tied around the shirt collar. She wore these black boots that came just to her ankle over half-black and half-pink jeans that looked perfectly tailored to her voluptuous figure. This was the Ultimate Fashion Designer, but Miss Mori had chosen her true passion over her true talent; her true passion was teaching Ultimates of all of the arts.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Masanori Endo,” The Ultimate Bō Artist said with a nod. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?! You’re the last student to arrive here, and a student that I’ll be chaperoning no less?!” she gasped, “When we’re in the US, you better not pull anything like this! Well… I mean, did you have a good reason to be late?” Masanori just shrugged and her chubby cheeks immediately puffed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well! Next time, have one. Or don’t let there be a next time.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, ma’am,” he said in a very respectful tone, one that shocked Miss Mori. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… Well, perhaps I was just being harsh,” she laughed, “We were all worried that you wouldn’t make it, though…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I understand. I shouldn’t have come so late. I won’t make this a habit,” he replied with a smile before moving her aside, grabbing her shoulder in order to do so. This, too, got a rise out of her. What kind of boy felt so comfortable grabbing his teacher and just moving her aside like that?!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What a contradictory boy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Masanori sighed before moving forward, taken aback by the juxtaposition of clashing scenery. One moment he was outside of an airport and preparing himself to board a plane, the next he was inside of what looked like a luxurious hotel. However, this was the interior of the plane. He glanced at the paper in his hand to check what his seat was. He honestly didn’t care where he’d be sat at, so he allowed the system to choose it for him. And the system played in his favor, given that his seat was 1A. That was the thing about this jet; there was only one class and that was first class. In first class there were 26 seats, each one spread out but plush and comfortable for anyone at any size and age. Masanori wondered where he’d put his luggage as he sat down</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Already sitting down for the flight?” Mori asked as she walked over to him, Masanori assuming that everyone was now on the plane. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes?” he phrased this as a question, unsure if he was supposed to or not. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, that’s fine! But you should put your luggage away before the plane takes off… maybe even get to know a few of the people you’ll be spending a month with!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s the thing I’m weirded out by… where’s the staff?” he asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Uh… working on other things, of course! And you certainly shouldn’t bother the pilots. Come on! I’ll show you your room. We have nameplates,” she said with glee, “This place is so nice, but honestly… Do you expect anything less from Hope’s Peak?” Masanori agreed with her as he stood up. Mori led him into the plane even more, Masanori wheeling his luggage behind him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How big is this plane anyways?” he asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, it’s humongous! Honestly, it’s a bit intimidating… That’s why I’m glad we’re only gonna be in here for a day at most,” Mori said with a soft laugh. Masanori agreed. Suddenly, the two walked into the lounge and Masanori gasped softly. Mori chuckled at his reaction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is…,” he trailed off, far too marveled to finish his sentence. Natural light was coming in from above, shining upon a lush green garden. Couches were neatly arranged nearby and far from the plants. A few tables were in this room as well, the closest one to Masanori currently displaying a chess game. In the back of the lounge was a full liquor bar.      </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’d think that’d be a hazard, but I was assured by Mr. Okamota that everything would be alright,” Mori murmured to Masanori. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re talking about… the glass ceiling, right?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, silly! But I guess when we’re high up, nothing would give it a reason to shatter. Well… maybe hail… or even rain!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If it’s that weak to shatter because of rain, then they wouldn’t have put it there to begin with, Miss Mori,” an old man said as he got up from a couch. Masanori hadn’t even seen him while looking around. Miss Mori was certainly shocked by his presence. The old man was at least 50 years old, but he looked very good for his age; his salt and pepper hair was thick and full and he looked very healthy. He wasn’t bone-thin and was in fact a bit sturdy, but his shoulders were broad and his features were chiseled. It was clear that this was his prime.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okamota! Well, Mr. Okamota! I apologize… It’s still just concerning! I’ve read way too many stories about people being sucked out from broken windows on airplanes. If that were to break… this entire jet would cave into itself.” Okamota stared at her with a serious expression. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that how you prepared yourself for this trip? Reading false stories online backed with zero sources? Miss Mori…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Okamota! I will certainly make sure that my students are both safe and secure. They should always feel safe and secure!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you’re saying this in front of a student at this very moment,” Okamota said as he focused on the only other person in the lounge, “Masanori Endo… the Ultimate Bō Artist. How are you feeling, boy?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m feeling good, sir. I’m excited to learn as much as I can during our trip. How are you, sir?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m doing well, thank you for asking. I hope you also plan to have fun during this trip, though.” Masanori’s brows instantly twitched at that comment. Of course he planned to have fun, but that was the thing about Masanori; learning was fun. Okamota suddenly laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You of all people certainly aren’t more of a stiff than an old man like me, are you?” he asked, a smile plastered on his face. Masanori laughed out of politeness, not finding this funny at all. So what if he was a “stiff”? He knew how to have fun. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, sir,” he said, “I’m certainly not uptight and persnickety.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm? Are you calling me those things?” Okamota teased, adjusting his glasses ever-so-slighty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Masanori didn’t catch onto his sarcasm, though, “No, sir.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m just kidding, boy. You should definitely put your luggage away before we take off.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, sir. I assume we will have time to talk later, then.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Indeed. Miss Mori, make sure this boy has some fun.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sir-” Masanori immediately protested, but Okamota smiled at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m kidding! But seriously… you immediately reminded me of my younger self the moment I saw; you express yourself in ways that aren’t… traditional… but your attitude and morals are completely and utterly traditional.” Masanori instinctively frowned at this. Who cared? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But anyways… I’ll give you an unwarranted life lesson some other time. Go ahead and put your luggage away and make friends with your peers,” Okamota waved both Endo and Mori away. To Mori, it was obvious that Okamota understood the current feelings of students in ways she couldn’t. The pair eventually walked down a hallway where all the rooms were.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Miss Mori, who are the other students in my group?” Masanori asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She immediately replied with, “Rie Iseri, Amaterasu Okazaki, and Daisuke Sando. Have you ever heard of those names?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I certainly follow Rie everywhere-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“On social media,” Masanori huffed, “She’s an influencer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. Yes. That. Whoopsies!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And as for Amaterasu… she wrote a book, right?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes! She’s the Ultimate Matchmaker. Oh, her sense of style is to die for! I can’t believe she says I’m one of her inspirations! Ahh! That’s what happens when you’re a teacher, I guess!” Mori gushed as Masanori wrinkled his nose. It was as if Mori completely forgot that she was literally the Ultimate Fashion Designer. Masanori walked into his room and realized that on his left was a key hung on a shelf inside. He immediately snatched the key and shoved it in his pocket. He simply placed his suitcase by his bed, taking his lightly packed backpack with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah- Are you sure that’s all you want to do?” Mori asked as Masanori locked his room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep,” he said, “Where are the others?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s a second lounge, one with TVs and even a couple of arcade machines. Oh! And a console connected to one of the TVs. It’s a good thing that none of you are Ultimate Gamers!” Mori laughed and smiled at him. Masanori suddenly realized how much shorter she was compared to him. Perhaps he had been focused on following her the entire time that he had developed temporary tunnel vision. As she led him to the second lounge that was closer to the rooms and to the engine, Masanori took note of how the interior was luxuriously comfortable; it was warm and soft, but had plenty of hints to let you know that this jet cost thousands and thousands to use.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mori was right. The rest of the students and staff were present and he immediately saw Rie and Amaterasu together. The two girls were giggling as they chatted with one another. Amaterasu was a chubby young woman that, as Miss Mori said, took inspiration from the fashion icon herself; her outfit - a tube top over mesh and a skirt alongside fishnet stockings and shoes with a tall and chunky heel - was all black but her hair and accessories were all pink. Her hair was put up into large, long wavy twintails  Attached to her large choker and earrings were tiny pink hearts. Masanori looked closely and realized that her bangs were styled to curl into a heart shape. What an adorable look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And she was certainly his type. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rie!” she said to the influencer, immediately catching her attention before she continued to talk. Iseri’s tan skin looked even darker compared to Amaterasu’s paler complexion, but her skin almost glowed. Everyone was able to get a look, given that she had worn a sleeveless crop top and shorts, as if she was preparing to work out at any moment. Rie was popular, but she was someone that Masanori looked up to for fitness tips. It was strange how he had never met her during school. After all, she was the Ultimate Fighter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahh… Hey!!” Amaterasu waved Endo over, “Come over here!” Rie looked annoyed that she had just done that, but she managed to play along as nicely as she could. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey! Rie Iseri, nice to meet you,” Rie said as she shook Masanori’s hand with a strong grip. As Masanori introduced himself, Amaterasu watched them with a grin. It took everything in her not to coo at the sight of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Hi! I’m Amaterasu Okazaki!” she said at last to Endo. He cracked a smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re both really going to act as if no one here knows who you are?” he asked. Amaterasu gasped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well! We’re not mega-famous, you know!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Still,” Masanori shrugged, adding nothing else. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amaterasu giggled, “So, Nori-” Masanori frowned at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did you just call me?” he said in a far more intimidating tone than he meant to. Amaterasu started to shake in her $100 trendy shoes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… I’m sorry! I thought I would just use a cute nickname, and I, uh…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck is wrong with you?” Rie asked Masanori, “Are you serious right now?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?” Masanori asked, suddenly realizing that he actually did go too hard on her. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>There goes your chances, Masanori.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span> “No… Rie, it’s fine,” Amaterasu said, stifling a sniffle, “I… I get it! I’m sure it just brought up bad memories.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. That’s it,” Masanori sighed, “I’m sorry. I just-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope! My bad!” Amaterasu immediately cheered up, “I should’ve asked before I gave you a nickname… and no one wants to have a nickname like that, right?” She was laughing, but Rie and Masanori found nothing funny within what had just transpired. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... So what’re you?” Rie asked him bluntly, “What’s your Ultimate?” Masanori instinctively pulled out the bō that was peeking out from his backpack.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bō,” was all he said in response. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Cool!! You know, I tried that and I was fairly decent at it. Just never really... uh, you know… got the best grip on the study!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm?” Masanori tilted his head to the left, “But you’re literally the Ultimate Fighter.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My Ultimate is waaaay different from what I do,” Rie clarified, “You’ll see.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? What is that, a threat?” Amaterasu joked, grinning from ear to ear. Rie looked at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... No?” she replied, “I’m just saying-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! I thought it was like… uhhh… a cute threat! Like a harmless threat. One that’s not really a threat, but sounds intimidating.” Rie rolled her eyes. Masanori stared at the two of them until he developed a good enough excuse to leave the conversation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Riiight. Well, I should introduce myself to everyone else here. Hey, do you know Daisuke Sando?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, he’s in our group!” Rie said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know that. I’m asking if you know him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Amaterasu began to say, “He’s… elusive, I’ll say that. He definitely scared me the moment I got on the plane. It’s so weird… he pops up everywhere, you know? And he’s always just… watching.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s the Ultimate Watcher. It makes sense,” Rie sighed and shook her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What, like he’s a bird watcher?” Masanori asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She replied with, “He watches anything. He watches everything. He watches everyone.” Amaterasu stared at her with genuine concern this time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhhh… got it. Look for a shift-eyed dude,” Masanori sighed, “Well, see ya.” As he backed up, he immediately bumped into someone taller than him. Masanori was about 6’0”, too. Had he just lost his balance and was currently in-between falling and standing up? White hair hung over him, short enough to just tickle his eyelashes. He was helped up by the very man he was looking for.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, it makes sense that out of everyone, you were the only one that was late. I expected a few of these people to have completely different looks and personalities than from what I saw on the roster, but you play your part quite well,” Daisuke Sando told Masanori while holding onto his shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... And what’s my ‘part’, oh wise watcher?” Masanori sent snark his way, but Daisuke laughed at this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Call me Dai! And… you totally seem like a side character,” he explained, “A side character that… well, I shouldn’t spoil the ending. I want to see if I’m right.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He talks so cryptically,” Amaterasu said to Masanori before looking at Dai, “Why do you talk like that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because it’s funny,” he shrugged, “So! Nor-... Masanori. Endo! Does Endo work? I like abbreviations and saying as little as possible. That’s how I keep my brain sharp. I just say what I need to say and move on. That’s some of the best writing in my opinion; prose is so boring!” It was at this point that Masanori noticed his attire for the day; a thick scarf wrapped around the neck that covered a black and white striped shirt. That, however, was covered by a leather jacket. Normal uniform shoes and slacks were worn by Dai. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right,” Masanori said with a slight nod, “I mean, I don’t necessarily agree with that, but-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whaaat? What do you mean?” Dai asked, genuinely confused, “You seem like the type to hate purple prose.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not… terrible. Well, if the execution’s shitty then the execution’s shitty,” he shrugged, “If it’s written well, then it’s nice.” Daisuke only shook his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I prefer stuff that just gets to the point and doesn’t linger. Even during dialogue, I prefer characters that don’t talk a lot.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s something I actually prefer,” Masanori agreed with a nod.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, good!” Dai grinned from ear to ear, “As you should! I feel the same way with actual people, too.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I feel you, man. People should just get to the point. I got shit to do.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly!” Masanori and Dai continued to talk while settling down on a couch far away to get a view of everyone else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, see that one?” Dai pointed out a built student with brassy blond hair and multiple piercings, “Kotaku Kobayashi. I thought his name was originally Kohaku since it’s much cuter, but I read the roster wrong.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, when did you see this roster?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, uh… couple weeks ago! At least. Honestly, I don’t remember. Hey, do you remember how you got to this airport?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, but I probably just spaced out like I always do whenever my mom drives.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Dai laughed, “What’s, uh... what’s happening there?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... Nothing. But why’d you ask that?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because I don’t remember when I arrived here. One minute I was at home… the next minute I was here. Not that I mind, though! It’s weird, though. Don’t you think?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess. Hey, tell me about bird-brain here,” Masanori said as he pointed out a young-looking peer from the group wearing a short-sleeved buttoned up, combed back hair, khaki shorts, and large glasses. Was that kid even 15 years old? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yuichi Toma. Ultimate Mentor. From what I’ve seen, he’s either adorably sweet or a smartass. He’s honestly kind of a delinquent, not gonna lie. But he’s a delinquent in the sense that he’ll correct teachers. It’s a good thing he’s not in Mrs. Suzuki’s group.” Dai pointed at a woman in her late 30s, one that dressed exactly like a teacher would. However, her earrings, pearl necklace, and even her wedding ring were all made of the same black material.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh? Never heard of either of them,” Masanori said as he looked her over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course. Mrs. Suzuki is a nice lady… kinda strict, though. I don’t think you’ll like her as much as Miss Mori, though. Honestly, Miss Mori is a bit of a pushover, don’t you think?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, but that’s good, isn’t it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For you,” Dai sneered before genuinely smiling, “Who else do you want to know about?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everyone. Who have you been watching, watcher?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Admittedly? You.” A chill was sent through Masanori’s spine. It wasn’t a chill entirely from terror, though. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?! Why?!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re interesting. That’s it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... Riiight. Anyone else? I’m being serious.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I haven’t been watching any of these people, but… Oooh, here’s a good one,” Dai said with a grin, “Yoshiaki Aoki and Hiroyuki Muranaka. Look at those two. Wouldn’t you say they’re complete opposites?” Masanori thought about that question; Hiroyuki was tall and thin while Yoshiaki was short and stout. Hiroyuki had luxuriously long golden blond hair while Yoshiaki had loose black hair just cut to his chin. Both had a taste in flamboyant fashion, though; Hiroyuki wore a huge white fur shawl over his shoulders while Yoshiaki held onto a purple sequins jacket. His pants were the same color but were not made of the same material. Both wore black turtlenecks, but Hiro’s was thicker. Yoshi wore thin glasses. It was clear that both outfits were inspired by the 70s.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At last, Masanori said, “I see it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha ha! See? The girls in our group didn’t see it. Hiro’s got this white, black, and gold color scheme while Yoshiaki is mainly black and purple. Purple and gold are essentially complementary colors, soooo… it works!” Masanori agreed with that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Got anything on Miss Mori?” He asked. Dai shook his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope! Nothing that you or any of the others wouldn’t know. She’s very normal for someone who dresses like that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Got it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah! That’s why I’m glad we were put with her. Can you imagine if we were assigned Takahashi or Green?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ew. Yeah, agreed. Wait, Green? Who’s Green?” Daisuke pointed at the only white man on the flight. He wore a desaturated blue sweater over a white button up and some slacks. However, glasses were perched on his head, resting within his styled blond hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s the thing that was bugging me. Some of you people are dressed for cold weather, but others are dressed for warm weather,” Masanori said to Dai. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm? You think so? I mean, I noticed what everyone was wearing, but I didn’t think it was that odd. People will wear whatever they want on a plane so that they feel comfortable, even if it makes them cold or hot. And you know that we can just change clothes, right?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, but… still. Hey, how come you’re wearing a scarf?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was that really your segue?”    </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! I just… I’m curiosus, that’s all.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right. Well, like I said… It’s just an article of clothing that comforts me. My grandmother made it. It reminds me of home.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” How cute. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah… hey, does that girl over there strike your eye?” Daisuke pointed at a short young lady with straight shoulder length hair wearing high-waist shorts with a thick belt, sandals, and a tank top with straps across her chest and over her shoulders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, she’s, uh… certainly pretty,” Masanori shrugged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? Not your type? What is your type, anyways? I haven’t really picked that up from you.” Masanori looked at him, trying to analyze the analyzer. However, Dai was staring right back at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“.... Uhhh,” Dai started to blush before looking back at the girl, “Well! Uh… That’s, uh, Keiko Ozawa. Ultimate Lucky Student.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, maybe she should get an actual talent. Like Ultimate Beauty Queen or something,” Masanori shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ultimate Lucky Student is an actual talent,” Dai frowned, “Or were you complimenting her?” He was frowning no matter the outcome.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Both,” Masanori shrugged again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Boy, you sure like to shrug a lot. You seem either nonchalant or super stiff. What’s with that?” Dai asked, accidentally leaning closer to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Some stuff matters, some stuff doesn’t. For example, this conversation is just conversation aside from me finding out what you know about everyone. That’s the important part.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... Oh,” Daisuke said, visibly hurt by the idea that the conversation didn’t matter to Masanori. Masanori was always blind to other people’s reactions; the only exception was his parents’ reactions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, that’s not to say that I don’t enjoy stuff that doesn’t matter. I think that’s where people get confused,” Masanori continued talking about himself, “I actually really like doing meaningless things. Talking to friends, painting, taking walks in the nearest park, arson, gardening, taking pride in my appearance… I like doing all of those normal but meaningless things.” Dai just stared at him, eventually nodding slowly as he processed all of the information he extracted from those four sentences.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right. But isn’t happiness meaningful to you?” Dai asked, “All of those things just make you happy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess, if you want to use layman’s terms,” Masanori shook his head, “And happiness is not a meaningful concept to me. I would rather be miserable but knowledgeable than happy and ignorant.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s… kinda fucked, dude.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I appreciate the honesty,” Masanori laughed softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... Hey. Do you wanna go grab a drink with me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What, at the bar?” Masanori smiled at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nooo! Like an energy drink or something. I saw a fully stocked kitchen open to us.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. Sure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you really drink already?!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only at parties,” Masanori winked, “Let’s go, then.” Masanori followed someone else once again to a new destination. They didn’t talk at all during the walk. They quickly arrived at the kitchen, which happened to be close to the first lounge. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn, I passed by this,” Masanori sighed, “I didn’t realize that I was that blind.” Dai laughed at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, that’s why I’m the Ultimate Watcher!” he said as he opened the kitchen door. Immediately, he opened a large fridge. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, nice. My favorite,” he murmured to himself as he pulled out two energy drinks from the fridge. Masanori rarely drank energy drinks. In fact, the only time he drank them was when they were paired with alcohol. As he took a sip with Daisuke, he realized that he’d prefer if there was more of a burn alongside the taste. While considering whether or not he should add alcohol and risk getting in trouble, Daisuke studied him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... You’re thinking about doing something naughty, huh?” he teased, making Masanori almost spit out some of the energy drink. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me!?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah-HA! I knew you were a rule breaker,” Dai laughed, “So what were you gonna do, huh?” Masanori stared at him with an amused smirk once he realized that Dai wasn’t being a creep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was gonna add some vodka or sake… add a bit of lemon… maybe something else if I use vodka-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, so you know how to make cocktails?” Dai asked with great interest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Totally, man. You want one?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re on a school trip. No way… Well, unless you make it without alcohol.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know how to make virgins, sorry.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?? It’s the same thing but with some other liquid instead of alcohol, right?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s just a different process.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Liar,” Dai frowned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yo, boys,” a loud, almost booming voice of another student said as he walked into the kitchen, “Why don’t you two just go and grab some already? The teachers aren’t watching at all. Even Okamota’s somewhere else. God knows where, though.” Kotaku Kobayashi. He was shorter than both Masanori and Daisuke, but he certainly looked more intimidating. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ultimate Party Animal… How’s it hanging?” Dai asked. Kotaku huffed before smirking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m doing good. Whos’ your boyfriend?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?!” Both Masanori and Daisuke asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kidding,” Kotaku waved them off before looking at Masanori, “Endo. Here.” He handed him a full bottle of vodka.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“On the house. I managed to sneak it in, so why don’t we go halfsies on it? You drink it with these energy drinks and I’ll pretend that I’m drinking water. By the way… good choice on drinking it with the energy drink. It’ll make you seem more alert to the teachers until much later on. Good thing I can handle, though.” Immediately, Kotaku pulled out a clear water bottle and poured half of the bottle in it, which meant it was almost overflowing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Masnori stared at him in shock, “... Uhh? Thanks, but we’ve never met.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahhh, but who cares about that? I can tell just from the look of you that we’ll be good friends.” Masanori looked at Daisuke, wondering if Kotaku was seriously just a party animal. Surely he was involved in much more illegal things if he didn’t care about getting in trouble for drinking alcohol on a school trip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... Right,” Masanori decided to just go along with it and poured some of the alcohol into the tall but thin can of energy drink, “Where are we gonna put what’s left?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, since the rest is yours… Just keep it in your bag!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ah. There was the catch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?! He’ll get in trouble if a chaperone finds out,” Dai crossed his arms, “Don’t be a dick.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I honestly suggested it because fair is fair and I don’t want to accidentally drink his share. Didn’t mean to possibly get him in trouble,” Kotaku rubbed the back of his neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah… It should be fine,” Masanori shook his head as he put the bottle in his bag, “I’ve done this before.” Kotaku and Daisuke were both shocked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whaaat? But you’re an athlete. Well, I don’t think the school drug tests Ultimate Athletes of any kind except at the very beginning of your enrollment. You know. To make sure you’re not taking steroids. But like… dude. That’s fuckin’ metal!” Kotaku said with a grin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is certainly not metal,” Dai sighed. Masanori ignored both of them as he readied himself to face the rest of his peers and chaperones. The three young men walked out of the kitchen and back to the second lounge. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, uh… I gotta ask you something about your talent,” Masanori said to Kotaku. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm? What’s up?” he said before taking a swig from his bottle. The three sat down and Daisuke watched everyone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What… exactly do you do? How is partying a talent?” Kotaku laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a pretty important talent, actually! I keep everyone calm and happy. But, uh, you know… I don’t like being all that calm myself. I like being pumped up! So I also energize people with my presence alone!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that so?” Masanori asked rhetorically, “That’s certainly something nice to have.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, man, it suits me. I just gotta be me, you know? And that shit? That shit’s important. Besides… I get to work with kids, sometimes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?! Jeez, that’s the other thing I wanted to ask about. You seem… how do I put this? You seem like you’re kind of a delinquent.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey. So do you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I consider myself to be a rebel.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pssh. Same thing. Anyways, you’re right. I mean, technically I’m doing illegal things from time to time, but it’s just for my own enjoyment. I’d never hurt anyone or even steal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah. So you do drugs.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You got it! But I had to stay a little clean to be able to get on this plane and attend tis trip to begin with. Why, you interested in some?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wh- Uhhhh,” Masanori stammered. Kotaku laughed at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just knock on my door when you’re interested. But anyways! Yeah! I’ve worked with kids before. I had to be a bit of a loser and tell them to get work done faster so they’d be able to play later, but it works out. Besides, I babysit anyway.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How in the world do parents even allow you to do that?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m upfront about what I do and I always clean up after myself, man. I’m not a liar.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Right.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! I’ve worked with that Ultimate Therapist before-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s a psychologist,” Daisuke interrupted him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right! Whoops,” Kotaku rubbed the back of his neck, “Anyways, she mainly works with kids. I’m ninety-five percent sure she doesn’t like me but I don’t care since she respects me. It’s like… she respects my talent and stuff, but she doesn’t like me as a person. Wouldn’t be the first time, though! Certainly doesn’t bother me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who’re you talking about?” Masanori asked for clarification. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kotone Kuse,” Daisuke explained, “That stoic girl with really short hair.” He pointed out a short, curveless but thin young woman with a mature face. Her short hair was styled in a very masculine but sophisticated way. Her outfit was all black and she was the third person to wear a turtleneck. Around her neck was a necklace with a charm of a cute bear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t realize we’d be sitting in with some stuffy sophisticated folks,” Kotaku murmured, “But hell! I kinda like them. Some of them party hard like me.”        </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s kind of intimidating,” Masanori admitted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whaaat? You’re really scared of her?” Dai asked, laughing. Masanori crossed his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not scared of her! She’s just… you know! Look at her.” They all looked at her. If she was looking at them with that stoic face, then sure. She could be intimidating. But since she wasn’t, Daisuke and Kotaku laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, boys, I should probably chat up the ladies. Not Kotone, though, obviously,” Kotaku said as he stood up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not Kotone?” Masanori asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look at her,” Daisuke said, pointing at her. Kotaku rolled his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be rude,” he murmured. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not being rude! I’m also- uhhh…,” Daisuke trailed off. Kotaku stared at him with a soft smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right. I’m sorry, man. My sister’s the same, too. Later,” he waved before leaving. He walked over to Keiko, who seemed more than happy to talk to him. Daisuke had a vacant stare, his cheeks slightly flushed. Masanori tugged at his tie. Perhaps making a move would be nice. If they were gonna be out of the country for a month...  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, uh… Daisuke,” Masanori looked at Sando, “Do you, uh… Wanna go to my room?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm?” he asked, eyes suddenly wide and alert, “What for?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, uh… Forget it. The teachers are gathering, anyway. I think they have something to say,” Masanori quickly changed the subject. It was true; the teachers were talking to one another. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me, everyone!” Mori announced at last, “We should all head to our seats at this point. Once we are in the air, everyone should gather in the first lounge. We’ll be doing a little exercise!” The students followed orders, but Daisuke was upset by the mention of “exercise”. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re going to have to introduce ourselves, I bet. I hate these types of things, man,” he pouted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, no worries,” Masanori placed a hand on his shoulder, “I’ll volunteer to go first. You can then introduce yourself right after me and get it out of the way. Sound good?” Daisuke sighed, giving a half-nod. This pleased Masanori nonetheless. They both then realized that they were sitting next to each other. As the pilot went about the usual routine, Masanori couldn’t stop thinking about three things. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first thing was the lack of staff on board. Was it because it was a private jet? But he swore that this was a commercial jet. Perhaps he shouldn’t think about it too much. The second thing was Amaterasu. She was pretty cute and an obvious choice for Masanori to befriend. They could even become more. The third and final thing was Daisuke. Daisuke. Daisuke, Daisuke, Daisuke. From what he could tell, Daisuke was gay or at least into men. Masanori had never considered himself to be into men, but the way Daisuke just… was… was very intriguing to him. He certainly never understood why his ex-friends had been so shitty about people like Daisuke to begin with. Could it be because he was like Daisuke?   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you ever been on a plane before?” Daisuke asked, “You look nervous. Or just in thought.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve never been on one, but I’m just thinking. That’s all,” Masanori explained, smiling at Daisuke. Daisuke smiled back. As the two sat there, Masanori didn’t realize the plane was in the air until Kotaku had stood up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please sit down,” Suzuki told him, “The pilot didn’t say it was safe to do so, yet.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, it’s fine,” Mr. Green said as he, too, stood, “The plane’s steady. Right, Kotaku?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Agreed,” the student said to the teacher chaperone in charge of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... Yes,” Okamota of all people agreed and stood up. This, in turn, made everyone stand up. Masanori looked out of a nearby window as the teachers instructed everyone to meet in the first lounge. As soon as Daisuke was by his side, Masanori accompanied his walk, neither of them still saying a word. Once everyone had settled into a cheap chair, Masanori looked at the person right across from him, which was none other than Yoshiaki Aoki. And his dark eyes were piercing Masanori. But it wasn’t anything he hadn’t experienced before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It almost reminded him of his father’s stare, only his father had blank eyes. There was no soul behind them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, students!” Mori said with a shiny grin, “We’re all going to be introducing ourselves to one another. Just share your name, your talent, and a fun fact about yourself. We’ll do this by each group, so if someone from my group would go first, that’d be great!” Immediately, Masanori perked up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll go first,” he said, which only made Mori smile wider. It seemed impossible, but she did. Masanori cleared his throat and stopped leaning in his seat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My name’s Masanori Endo. I am the Ultimate Bō Artist,” he said before laughing slightly, “And… a fun fact about me is that I have two younger siblings. Twin sisters.” Daisuke decided to go immediately after. His fun fact was that he had a special affinity for cats since they, too, like to watch. Rie and Amaterasu then followed. Rie revealed that she was a fan of esports while Amaterasu explained that she was a hobbyist painter. It’s a good thing that Masanori didn’t say that, too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Splendid! Green, we should go with your group next,” Mori said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds good. Go ahead, then,” Green said with a smile and thumbs up. Kotaku decided to introduce himself before the others, revealing that he actually makes money from babysitting. Finally, someone that Masanori knew nothing about introduced themselves. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My name’s Seiji Aoyama,” said a teenager with short yet slicked back and styled ashy blond hair wearing a fancier version of the school uniform, “I am the Ultimate Predictor, as in I predict the outcome of games and bets and make money from that. A fun fact about me… let’s see.” He briefly paused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. I’ve got a little brother, if that counts. He really looks up to me and is a pretty good gambler,” he said before looking at Yuichi Toma, who decided to go next. He seemed nervous like Daisuke had while speaking, but he was stammering for a fun fact.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I volunteer at a soup kitchen in my free time,” he said with a nervous laugh. A young woman sighed the moment he had stopped speaking. She had a red bob parted to the side and wore professional clothes. She almost looked like a teacher herself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m Kiyomi Hattori. Ultimate Architect,” she huffed, hands on her hips, “I always arrive early to any event no matter what.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... Thank you. You all did great,” Mori said, her smile rather small, “Suzuki? Takahashi? Which group should go next?” The two teachers looked at one another. Takahashi, a put-together man with some stubble about Suzuki’s age, decided that his group would go next. A young woman with light brown skin, long brown hair, and loose, flowy clothes decided to go first. A sweater was wrapped around her wide-leg jeans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My name’s Masuyo Imai, I’m the Ultimate Herbalist, and I tend to a zen garden on the side,” she said as she adjusted the flower in her hair. Keiko Ozawa introduced herself to everyone else and explained how she used to work at an arcade as an assistant. Finally, the person right across from Daisuke took their turn. Masanori was trying to figure out their overall vibe, but he just couldn’t pinpoint a coherent idea. Sure, they were suave and had certainly been chatting with the girls only, but that was it. They, wearing a Hawaiin shirt and some simple shorts and sandals, were exuding confidence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Call me Shigeko Imamura,” they said, “I’m the Ultimate Spy. However, I have many aliases. We may have met before.” Was that true? It seemed like it, as the final member of Takahashi’s group took her turn. She looked so young.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My name is Hitomi Sugihara!” she said with such a cheerful voice, “I’m the Ultimate Fantasy Author, the one who wrote the best-selling fantasy book that’s been translated in over 10 languages already! And that’s my fun fact: translating is only a hobby for me!” Imagine the Ultimate Translator hearing such a statement. The thought alone made Masanori smile softly. As for Hitomi, she was small but looked like an incredibly professional, respectful high-school student; her hair was black and straight, but two large pieces of the hair were tied into twintails, her bangs and lots of her remaining hair completely untouched. She wore a headband in front of the twintails. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Splendid. That just leaves Suzuki’s group, then,” Mori announced. Suzuki nodded and Yoshiaki and Hiroyuki introduced themselves. Yoshiaki, who had been sitting across from Masanori this entire time, was glaring at him the whole time he spoke. Was this a confrontation? Masanori didn’t remember doing anything to him, though. After they told their peers a fun fact about themselves, Kotone looked at the student she was sitting next to; they were wearing a face mask, but they certainly didn’t seem sick at all. Kotone decided to introduce herself and offered the fun fact that she was a casual reader of manga. The final student, who looked incredibly nervous even with the dark sunglasses they were wearing, spoke up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“U-uh… My name’s… Momoe Fukumoto. I’m the Ultimate Occultist. And… uhh… I draw in my free time!” they kept stammering. Were they just shaking, too? Their dark purple - almost black - hair was choppy and shoulder-length. They dressed odd enough to be the Ultimate Occultist; almost every inch of their body was covered. They wore a fitted turtleneck over a loose cropped sweater, pairing it with high-waisted jeans and shoes not unlike Amaterasu’s. However, their shoes were just boots. Masanori took notice of their fingerless gloves. He also took notice of how Suzuki looked at them with a smile, as if to say “Good job!” It was a teacher’s smile, that’s for sure; it was the one you received when you did something they approved of but you certainly didn’t want to do.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miss Mori was grinning from ear to ear, “Awesome job, everyone! Thanks for being so cooperative!” This was not a typical teacher’s smile; Miss Mori was truly like no other teacher Masanori had been taught or even chaperoned by. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, thank </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> for being so cooperative, Miss Mori,” a voice said out of nowhere. Of course, the teacher gasped. Okamota stood up and looked around, Green quickly doing the same. Miss Mori looked mortified, unsure why this voice was referring to her. Kotone instinctively clutched onto her necklace while the other students looked around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, there!” Daisuke suddenly said, pointing behind Mori. Mori gasped and turned around, but by the same she did, the source of the voice had made its way into the circle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“.... Mori,” Suzuki said slowly, “What the hell is that thing?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t bring it,” Mori said, shaking her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, it’s not mine!” Suzuki replied very defensively. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Calm down. It must be a student’s,” Okamota sighed, staring at the creature before them; a talking teddy bear was looking around the whole circle. It was half-white and half-black, one eye completely normal while the other resembled part of Hope’s Peak logo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes… This is just too perfect! This will be the last time you’re all together like this. How symbolic,” he mused, “I wonder how the survivors will reflect this feeling of normalcy, this happiness that can only come from being completely and utterly normal… so… hopeful.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can one of you fess up and just turn this thing off?” Kotaku of all people asked his peers, “It’s a weird toy, I’ll say that. Is it a new addition from the student store?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Definitely not,” Okamota replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Puhuhu,” the bear laughed as the students and teachers tried to figure out who he belonged to. Suddenly, he realized something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!! I’m not a toy,” he huffed, “I’m Monokuma!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... What the hell is a Monokuma?” Kotaku asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I am Monokuma,” the bear replied, “If you keep acting like this, I’ll be forced to punish you in ways you can’t even imagine!” Kotaku gasped softly, sitting up straight in his seat.          </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s the meaning of this?” Okamota asked, “Mori!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahh-” Mori tried to explain herself, but Monokuma cut her off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Normally, I’d bring my own staff or just kill you all, buuuut… I’m feeling generous,” he said rather cheerfully,”In fact, this line-up has put me in such a good mood that you chaperones can be a part of the game, too!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘What?! What are you talking about?” Takahashi asked, panicked by the thought of his life being on the line. Monokuma scoffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m talking about a killing game!” he announced. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A… what?” Masanori asked. The students murmured amongst themselves. What did that mean? What would they even be doing? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not like you have much of a choice, now do you? Did any of you look closely at what this trip would entail? You, too, chaperones.” Immediately, the teachers looked for the paperwork they had on them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey! Wait a minute!” Mori gasped, “My stuff… I only have the student roster and this clipboard!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My stuff’s gone… where’d you take my planner, you fiend?!” Takahashi pointed at Monokuma. Suzuki and Green panicked when they realized they had no papers on them as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bear laughed that same laugh as before and said, “It doesn’t matter! That’s the thing… None of you had a chance to even read through it all! And, now that we’re in the air… We can stay up here without any interference. It’s the perfect set-up for a game!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You won’t get away with this. I’ll tell the pilots to land immediately,” Kiyomi stood up, pointing angrily at Monokuma. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... Oh? You think those two fools are alive?” Monokuma asked with a calmness that sent shivers down everyone’s spines. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Too bad! They’re not. Obviously. This plane is currently on autopilot. We’re constantly flying around, now. Otherwise, we’d crash into the ocean. That’s what we’re over, after all. An ocean. In the middle of nowhere where no one can help you at all.” Monokuma was expecting to bask in the despair that those words would cause, but he didn’t feel it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? Aren’t you scared?” he asked, confused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is a student’s prank,” Okamota shook his head, “But it’s not a damn funny one. Come on, one of you fess up!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do not belong to any student. Rather… one of them belongs to our goal. And maybe even a teacher as well. Or multiple students. Or all of the teachers. Or maybe I’m not ever with anyone here at all!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Enough with this nonsense. Stop this at once before I punt you-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No can do, Mr. Admin! If you disobey your boss, you’ll be punished, too!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My… boss?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m the headmaster of Hope’s Peak Academy,” Monokuma announced, “So what are you gonna do about it, huh?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s… not…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Possible? I can assure you, it is! I have all the paperwork.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... Let me see-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope! Anyways, let’s get back on topic!” Monokuma said with glee, “All of you - even you teachers - will participate in a killing game! If you’re wondering what that is… You’ll all be pitted against one another. Why? Because if you don’t, we’ll be living on this plane for forever and ever! But… if one of you kills and gets away with it… you’ll be able to leave at the expense of the rest of the participants dying!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s torture!” Masanori shouted, “You’re cruel and vile! I will not hesitate to punt you into the sun, even if it costs me my life!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... Do it, then,” Monokuma said with that same eerie calmness, “See what happens. Do you want to end up like the pilots on this plane. Do you want to face the same fate that the innocent staff members of this plane did? Do you?” Masanori could only stare. He would’ve done it if Monokuma had responded angrily, he really would have. He would’ve destroyed this beast even if it had a bomb inside. He didn’t care. But that calmness… that was more terrifying than anger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It reminded him of his parents. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>“Masanori… do you want to end up like your grandfather… like my father?” his mother had asked calmly. It was the day he revealed his tattoo to his parents. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me?” Masanori asked, “What did you- Don’t talk about grandpa like that!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your grandfather is a criminal, Masanori,” she said, “Do you want to be like that? Do you want to rot in jail?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But he’s not rotting in jail, he’s-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s a yakuza,” he father nodded in agreement, “Do you want to be a disgraced gang member? Is that what you want? Do you want to disgrace us? Do you?” He, too, was speaking calmly. It was as if this conversation did not affect them in the slightest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Probably because… it didn’t. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not disgracing our family name, I-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re lucky that you’re accepted into Hope’s Peak Academy,” his mother interrupted him, “You’re lucky that we raised you the way we did, away from your grandfather. I know little tattoos are in style, Masanori, but that is too big. If you weren’t so skilled with you bō, what would you do? Would you find a good job like your father did? Would you provide for your own family? Or would you succumb to crime like your grandfather did, Masanori?” Masanori just stared at her, a petulant frown etched into his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your mother is lucky that she is no longer connected to her father by name. You’re lucky that you aren’t as well. If it were not for me, your mother would’ve fallen down the same treacherous path, Masanori. Do not disgrace her like the way your grandfather did. Do not hurt her pride if you plan to hurt yours.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t plan to-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to hear it, Masanori. You’re acting like a good-for-nothing. This school had better fix you. If not, then what’s next? Are you going to go into clubs and start drinking? Are you going to pay women to spend time with them? Are you going to even do something as disgraceful as be intimate with a man? Is that what you plan to do next? You’re already worrying your mother to death as is. You’re going to disgrace us.” Masanori had said nothing this entire time, letting his father continue to berate him. He could take it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Could he? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Enough,” his mother said, interrupting her husband after he had spoken for another 5-10 minutes, “Masanori. Come here.” Masanori had walked over to her, and she hugged him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you crying? Do you feel bad?” Masanori said nothing to her. He really wasn’t crying, was he? His father wouldn’t even look at the two. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is why you must trust in us. We know what’s best for you. You can cover this up with my makeup, okay? It’s okay. And your hair will grow out. It’s okay, you’re a teen still. You will be able to look back on this phase in your life and laugh. You will laugh at how silly all these fights were. Maybe we will even come to terms with this silly mark you’ve gotten. It’s okay.” Masanori hated himself for resting his head on his mother’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was the most nefarious part of his parents’ ways; his father was the aggressor and his mother was the comforter. However, when Masanori’s father put a hand on his back and apologized as if he was speaking about the weather, it was as clear as day that this was their usual routine. They smiled with shallow smiles. Their eyes were dull and blank, unable to process what Masanori was truly feeling. It was as if they only wore masks and had no face underneath to express emotion. They switched masks depending on well the people around them followed their orders. They put on a happy mask if everything was perfect. If one mistake were to happen, they’d show a sad mask or even an angry mask. But… when Masanori kept defying them over and over, he saw their true, faceless identities. They were cruel and vile and he wanted to punt them into the sun even if it’d cost him his life. But the way they spoke to him like he was nothing, like he was dirt or even already dead… it drained everything out of him.  </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>“This is bad!” Masuyo suddenly shouted, “This is really, really bad!” She then started bawling, clutching her head. As Takahashi immediately took the chance to comfort her, Okamota cleared his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everyone… settle down, please. This is an emergency, but it appears that we are… able to handle it. I would advise that you all try to act as normal as usual. We will take care of this, so do not worry. Put your hope into us, your teachers, and we will swiftly save us from this twisted event.” And that was it. All of the teachers gathered for a meeting and the students were left to their own devices. As Masuyo sniffled and tried to calm down, Masanori realized that he, like a few other students, had completely shut down during the event. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Masanori,” Daisuke whispered, “Are you feeling okay?” Masanori looked at Daisuke and simply nodded. Daisuke stared at him with a frown, wishing he would talk. That’s when Kotaku jumped up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guys! You heard the teachers! They’ve got this,” he said with a grin on his face, “I know you all must think I’m just a dumb delinquent, but I trust in our teachers’ abilities. We need to do our best to stay calm. Now… I’d suggest we have some fun! What do you think, Masuyo? Are you feeling well enough to have some fun?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sniffled, “What… what kind of fun?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s an arcade on this jet! We can all go down there and check it out or watch some TV, play that console connected to said TV… there’s a library, so you book-smart people can read!” As if the dark mood had been pushed upward by Kotaku himself, students began to agree to this plan. However, it was obvious that even with Kotaku’s strength, this cloud would come crashing down, soon. That’s when Rie stood up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I agree with this plan,” she said with a nod, “However, we must not forget that we should be available to our teachers at any time. We must help them when they ask, we must obey their orders, and we must certainly all stay in this together! This is very American - my stepdad is American, so I know too much about their history - but there is a quote from a very important man in that country named Benjamin Franklin. When he was alive, he and his peers were in charge of the USA and their revolution. This quote goes like this: We must all hang together, or assuredly we shall all hang separately.” She paused for effect.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If we do not work together, then we will all fail by ourselves. So! We have no choice but to cooperate!” She said, a smile on her face, “We must face this head-on, everyone, no matter how scary it is! We can’t afford to act alone or ignore this issue. But… for now, we will have fun and be out of the teachers’ hair until they call upon us. Like the American Revolution… they are the founding fathers, and we are their assistants and soldiers, ready to obey as needed to do what is right for us!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes!!” Kotaku said loudly, a big smile on his face, “Yes, yes, yes! I shall do whatever it takes to get out of this, so let’s all work together, okay? Now… let’s have some fun.” After that motivation, everyone but Masanori, Daisuke, and Momoe followed Rie and Kotaku.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... They make a fun couple. Maybe they could be Ultimate Motivational Speakers once they’re official,” Daisuke snarked. Momoe giggled at his comment. Dai smiled at them, but they gasped softly and scrambled away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, wait- Oh,” Dai sighed. Masanori looked at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They seem very shy. I wouldn’t take it personally,” he told him. Relieved that he was talking, Dai let out a soft sigh of relief. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Masanori smiled at him, “So. What’d I miss?”      </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. If This Were a Ship, We'd Call It Titanic: Daily Life, Afternoon 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Hey, you’re spacing out again. Are you okay?” Daisuke asked Masanori. Masanori was </span>
</p><p>
  <span>staring at Kotaku, who was charming the pants off of Rie. She looked absolutely enamored by him. However, he feared that Amaterasu didn’t like their budding relationship one bit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m just thinking,” Masanori said to Dai at last, “Kotaku and Rie… I mean, Amaterasu wanted to put me and Rie together. That’s weird, don’t you think?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If that’s true, then what’s weird is Kotaku and Rie getting along,” Dai mused, “She’s the Ultimate Matchmaker, so she’d know which people would work best together and have the best love.” Masanori shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe she didn’t mean it like that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I totally did,” Amaterasu joined their conversation, making them both jump. She was pouting and crossing her arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I tried to get her to date someone who looked like her type but totally wasn’t, but here she goes again, dating another loser party boy with no real talent,” she explained, “Masanori, you can confirm that you want to make a stable career with your bō, right?” Masanori agreed with that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“More than ever before. I’m really getting recognized for it, so it’d be cool to open up a dojo or be hired to train people. But I’m thinking a dojo would work better for me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See?! That’s so awesome and so stable,” Amaterasu said with a smile, “And that’s nothing like her type. If anything, she seemed cold to you. I don’t get it!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was rude to you-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who cares?! I just want my friend to be happy!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... You always put everyone before yourself, huh?” Daisuke asked. Amaterasu stared at him before giggling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t need your talent to see that. I know it’s a problem, but Rie is basically my sister. She feels the same way. We put each other first before ourselves. We’ve been friends since we were toddlers!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t that codependent?” Dai asked another question, but Amaterasu only pouted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I used to be a lot worse, you know… I was always putting everyone before myself and it made me feel so awful about myself. But, I’ve slowly gotten to the point where I care about myself and Rie the most. We’re bonded forever!” Masanori smiled at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Reminds me of my younger sisters,” he told her. Amaterasu giggled softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really? You think so?” Masanori could only nod in agreement. Amaterasu was about to say something to him, but Rie approached her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s Kotaku,” she said, smiling wide before looking at Dai and Masanori, “Oh, hey! How are you guys?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m good,” Daisuke replied, “Well! I mean… about as good as I can feel, all things considered.” Rie laughed, but it was a friendly laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Same here. Actually, I feel really good.” Amaterasu huffed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You always say that every time you meet a new guy you like,” she said, “And this guy is probably bad news bears.”   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not to, uh, be rude by siding with Kotaku and Rie here, but he seems like a stand-up guy. He definitely is into drugs and partying, but he seems honest and transparent; he’s not gonna be sneaky. At least, from what I’ve seen. You never know, though!” Masanori said, putting his hands up. Amaterasu looked at him before looking at Dai.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can say that Kotaku seems very complicated. I wouldn’t say that he’s bad, though. Do with that what you will, you two,” he said to Amaterasu and Rie. Rie grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See? He’s fine! He’s different,” she said as she hugged Amaterasu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... Fine. The moment he does something to you, I’m gonna punch him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Got it!” Rie said before running back to Kotaku. Amaterasu looked at Dai and Masanori.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You guys weren’t saying all that to get us off the topic, were you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? Why would we?” Masanori asked, confused, “Kotaku was just very nice to us and was honest and open about himself.” Dai agreed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmph,” she said while thinking, “That’s… I guess that’s fine. Oh! Masanori, I think Shigeko wanted to talk to you. They’re in the kitchen making dinner for everyone.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?! We’re letting a spy make dinner?” Dai asked, grabbing his hair, “What if they poison us?” Amaterasu giggled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They would never! I’ve met them before, but they were using a different alias.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll check on them, then. Maybe I’ll taste test their stuff… I’m hungry, anyways. If I die, then we know they’re trying to poison us,” Masanori shrugged. Amaterasu and Dai stared at him in shock before both grabbed onto him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Waiiit. Stop trying to sacrifice yourself,” Amaterasu whined, tearing up, “Don’t do iiiit!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll come with! Don’t do it alone,” Dai said through tears as well. Masanori sighed, smiling at them softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be fine. I really doubt they’re going to poison us all at once. After all… you told me about that rule, Dai; someone can only kill two people at a time. And besides… they have to eat dinner, too.” As he walked away, both of them let go of him, watching him walk to the kitchen. They then both sighed, wondering if they’d see him alive again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> When he entered the kitchen, he immediately heard humming. For some reason, he hadn’t picked up on Shigeko’s dark and fluffy hair. It was somewhat short, but it framed their face quite well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh- hi!” they said with a warm smile on their face, “Care to taste test some things for me?” They handed him a small spoon to use.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that actually why you wanted me here, Shigeko Imamura?” Masanori immediately replied, “But sure. Whatever.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, that’s right. Amaterasu,” they said, “And please, call me Shi. I don’t like using my real name that often.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh? That’s really your real name?” Masanori asked as he tried the curry Shi was making. Shi looked at him with a smile, waiting for his thoughts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it is. I would’ve used an alias if I could, but Admins wouldn’t allow it. It’s too bad, too… I would’ve felt a lot more comfortable. And with this ‘killing game’ thing going on… I fear that it was set up because I’m here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, if that’s true… Hmm,” Masanori said, pausing to think about the implications of that, but he decided not to say anything out of his own ignorance, “Well, the curry’s good, at least.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you!” they said with a grin, but that grin quickly disappeared, “It’s just so confusing… I’m almost certain this is a group going after me or even all of us… We’re Japanese Ultimates heading to America. It’s clear that we’re valuable cargo.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re not cargo? We’re passengers,” Masanori said with a frown. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, these groups don’t view people as… people. They’re very possession and property-based, only caring about the monetary value of anything and everything. I fear that whoever owns this jet might be involved. I’m going to definitely look into it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... Do you need some help?” Masanori asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you could help me with dinner, that’d be nice! But I don’t need help with finding information.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was asking about dinner, anyways,” Masanori lied. Truthfully, Shi had piqued his interest with this mystery they now had to solve. Nevertheless, Shi smiled and they both made dinner for everyone together. As they did, they talked back and forth. For someone as bubbly and talkative as Shi, they sure didn’t like to talk about their home life or family. However, Masanori could certainly relate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know… A third person would be nice,” Shi mused, “Although… Hmm. I don’t know. Maybe not, since it’s just curry and rice among a few other things… What do you think?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Honestly, I think we can handle it ourselves,” Masanori replied, smiling at them, “We’re almost done with everything, aren’t we?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose so,” they replied, “No, you’re definitely right, actually; we should be able to finish by ourselves.” Eventually, dinner was ready. Masanori told everyone to meet them in the dining room. Dai and Amaterasu certainly looked relieved to see Masanori fully functioning. For all that had happened, dinner felt so normal and relaxed. Shi and Masanori were able to save food for the teachers. As the table and dishes were being cleaned, Masanori had time to chat with Kotaku and Daisuke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So… You and Rie?” Masanori asked Kotaku, “What’s that about?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, since we were both able to cheer everyone up, I decided that we have a lot in common. And we do!” Kotaku replied, “I definitely think she really, really likes me.” Kotaku had this smug smile on his face, as if he wanted to say “But who could blame her? Of course she fell in love with me”. This look made Dai’s brow furrow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right,” he said. Masanori looked back and forth between Kotaku and Dai, fearing that the tension was growing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Masanori!” Kotaku said suddenly, “How’re you doing on your bottle?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, uh… to be honest, I haven't drank much,” Masanori replied with a shrug, “I probably will tonight.” Kotaku boisterously laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s my boy!” he said, slapping the table, “We gotta spend time in the arcade. There’s nothing more fun than alcohol and video games. Well, except for maybe drugs and alcohol and video games-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll probably retire to my room, then. I hope you two have fun,” Dai said as he crossed his arms. Kotaku immediately frowned, looking like an upset puppy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whaaat? Hey, come on. Why not join? The teachers are still busy and it’s highly unlikely that the teachers will punish us for drinking,” Kobayashi shrugged, “Speaking of… What’s taking them so long?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wonder if they’re trying to negotiate with the bear,” Shi mused aloud, standing nearby. Masanori looked at them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are the dishes done?” he asked. They replied with a nod before continuing to speak. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That bear… that’s the worrying thing about all of this. It’s akin to a bad omen. It might just be the ‘mascot’ of a terrorist organization after us.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... Huh?” Kotaku asked, “What are you… This is probably not </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>serious.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, but I’m sure this is. After all, if they want us to kill… they’re either recruiting or they want to prove who’s the best of the best.” Kotaku sighed and looked away; that all had to be nonsense. Masanori and Dai, however, felt like that made the most sense. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do we contact authorities, then?” Dai asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can’t,” Masanori quickly replied. Shi agreed with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can’t. The teachers are probably struggling as well.” They all looked at one another as Kotaku continued to look away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What if it’s… just some sick fuck?” Kotaku asked, “I mean… It’s not hard to believe, right?” They all looked at one another. Sure. It wasn’t hard to believe. But one person? Organizing all of this?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s more likely that this is a group,” Shi shook their head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever,” Kotaku sighed, “The sooner they get caught, the better.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... Right,” Shi looked out a window before leaving. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So! Masanori! You’re on for hanging out tonight, right? You, too, Daisuke?” Kotaku asked. The two boys agreed and Kotaku walked away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Dai sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Masanori repeated with a similar sigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you really gonna spend time with him?” Dai asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not?” Masanori shrugged, “It’s not gonna be that bad. And even though all this is happening… we have time.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess you’re right. Why not?” Dai shrugged back, “But for now… let’s just chill.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Agreed.”      </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>